Brothers & Friends
by br0kenarr0w
Summary: The complicated friendship of Pythagoras' sister, Themistoclea, and Jason through time. Historically accurate. Jagoras if you squint.


**Just to clarify - it's historical fact that Pythagoras of Samos had a sister called Themistoclea. I just put a bit of a spin on it by adding her to the series :)**

**Faint Jagoras at the end. Enjoy!**

The first time Jason met Lea was on Matt's boat, several months before the sub incident. From first glance, Jason saw that she acted a lot older than she was. Somehow...out of her time.  
He didn't know her, but she appeared to know him.  
"I'm -"  
"You're Jason, I know. My brother never stops talking about you." With a smile, she handed Jason a mug of coffee and walked away, humming softly to herself.  
She was tan and dark haired with cat-like blue eyes. It struck Jason as Greek, Italian or Egyptian.  
And yet Lea seemed so sad. When she thought no-one was looking, she would stare out into the ocean, a lost expression on her face. When asked about her brother, she would simply say "he was a great man" and nothing more.  
For the sake of saving her of embarrassment and denial, Jason never asked why.

The second time Jason met Lea was in Atlantis, and this time she called herself Themistoclea.  
This time, he knew her, but she didn't know him.  
"You must be Jason. Pyth's been telling me so much about you. I'm -"  
"Lea." Jason stumbled on his words. Lea frowned.  
"I'm Themistoclea. Pythagoras' sister."  
"Sister?!" Ah, right. That explained it. "Lea, it's me, Jason! We met on Matt's boat!" Jason explained hastily, heart beating wildly.  
Themistoclea looked at him blankly.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't believe I've ever met you before." She managed as politely as she could. "You must be mistaken."  
Themistoclea remained curious about this Jason boy, as did her brother. Sometimes, when Jason thought she couldn't see, he'd watch her carefully for several minutes, then shake his head and mutter something, turning away.  
He never stopped calling her Lea, though.

The third time Jason met Themistoclea had to be the strangest of all.  
He'd been back in London, modern time, for nearly a year. Saw a therapist every week, had nightmares each night; of the flood, the fall of Atlantis. Clutching the boat in desperation, watching Hercules and Lea fall into the ocean, screaming for Pythagoras until his throat ached.  
The prophecy had come true. Atlantis was being forced into the ocean by Posideon...and taking everything Jason loved with it.  
When Pythagoras, Lea, Hercules and Medusa vanished beneath the surface, a panic had risen up inside him like nothing ever before. Without even thinking, he'd dived down...  
...and minutes later he was awoken by medics shouting in his ear, choking up water.  
Questions tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them.  
"Where's Pythagoras and Hercules? Where's Themistoclea?!"  
Five years in a mythological city had been mere minutes in the Atlantic ocean.  
A year on, Jason was sat in a bar, nursing a pint of beer and drowning his sorrows.  
He missed them. He missed them so much.  
And there was so much he regretted. Like never telling Pythagoras he loved him, not telling Hercules what a good man he was, not telling Medusa what a good friend she was, never telling Lea how he knew her.  
The bell rang as another customer walked in. Jason didn't even look up, understandably thinking nothing of it.  
Until they spoke, that is.  
"Pint of ale, thanks."  
Head snapping up, Jason stared at the dark-haired figure who had her back to him, leaning against the bar.  
Jason couldn't see her face, but he knew she had soft blue eyes and slightly tanned skin, with a certain Greek look about her.  
Ancient and mythological Greek, to be exact.  
Legs shaking, not daring to believe it, Jason stood up and walked slowly up towards her.  
"...Themistoclea?"  
The figure froze up, and she turned around faster than anything.  
Lea's blue eyes went impossible wide at the sight of Jason's tall, muscled frame. Jason's breath hitched.  
"Jason?!" Lea gasped. She threw her arms around his neck and he held her tight around the waist, eyes filling with tears for having a part of his home back with him.  
Minutes later, drinks in hands, they began to talk.  
"You look well." Jason commented, speaking the truth.  
"You don't." Lea mused, eyeing the bags under Jason's brown eyes and how unusually thin he was. "But that's not to be a surprise, I suppose."  
"You don't know how glad I am you're here, started to think I was going mad, that Atlantis had been a hallucination."  
"You don't hallucinate fives years, Jason."  
He nodded slowly. "I don't suppose -"  
"Don't. I know what you're going to ask. And it's impossible. The gateway closed forever when both of us fell through. I must have fallen through to an earlier time, though. Because the first time I met you, you didn't have a clue who I was." She paused, wiping a tear from Jason's cheek. "I'm sorry, Jason. You and I disappeared from Greek history because of what happened in Atlantis. It was always going to have happened."  
Jason nodded, a lump in his throat, avoiding her eyes.  
And that's when he noticed her rings.  
"Lea!" He gasped, pleasantly surprised.  
"What?"  
"Y-you're rings...married..."  
Lea blushed, and she laughed. "Last year, idiot. Pythagoras -" the name took effort to say, like it was painful - "would've have liked him. The stories he tells..." She couldn't keep a smile off her face. "His name's Leon. He teaches primary school kids about medieval times and myths. You know, King Arthur, Queen Guinevere and the Knights of The Round Table, Merlin the Warlock."  
Jason cracked a smile. "Who was most probably real."  
"Hey, we were born in the mythical city under the Atlantic Ocean. Nothing's impossible for us."  
"No." Jason sighed earnestly, thoughts drifting back to Atlantis...everything he loved and lost. "No, it isn't."

**Reviews welcome :)**


End file.
